


Desire

by trustmeallnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/pseuds/trustmeallnight
Summary: Minhyun and Jonghyun want to absolutely wreck pretty Dongho.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> what Baekho wore at KCON Japan was absolutely disrespectful and rude... so i had to write minhyun (and a bit of jonghyun) thirsting over it. god knows i already screamed about it enough. hopefully i can continue this.. but make it explicit uwu
> 
> also i'm sorry if this seems fast paced i'm not a very experienced writer and i hope to become better :)) thank you

“Hey guys, I’m not sure if I’m really comfortable wearing this..”, a strained voice calls out from behind the curtain. Minhyun scoffs, arms wrapped around a pillow as he scrolls through his phone. He chooses to ignore the pathetic complaint as well as the obnoxiously loud shrieks coming from Mingi as Aron yanks on his tie. Jonghyun can take care of them.

“Dongho-yah, just come out already. We don’t have time for an outfit change. I’m sure you look amazing and perfect and handsome or whatever your fans tell you,” Jonghyun sweetly tells the man behind the curtain. Minhyun could believe it if the leader didn’t have Mingi in a neck-breaking chokehold. Minhyun changes glances with Aron, wondering which one of them should help the maknae. Neither of them will.

“Dongho, hurry out. We need to finish your makeup,” one of the stylists calls out, exasperated at both the man and the time. Shuffling is heard behind the curtain, the nervous squeaks of Dongho’s shoes getting on Minhyun’s nerves. They’ve all had to wear uncomfortable, sometimes hideous, outfits and he’s not sure why Dongho has the nerve to complain now of all times. Sighing, Minhyun readies the camera on his phone. He might as well get something entertaining out of the mess that’s going on around him.

The shuffling and squeaking continues, and at this point Minhyun just wants to go on stage and perform already. He rolls his eyes, ready to turn back to scrolling around his phone. He glances one more time at the curtain and--

“What the fuck are you wearing.” Minhyun agrees with Aron. Dongho steps out in black and white, the simple concept they were to wear for the KCON performance. Minhyun guesses the point of the outfit was the absolutely indecent cuts in the top near Dongho’s chest. 

“Is it that bad? Guys?” Dongho sounds frantic, and any other day Minhyun would laugh at the sheer panic on the large guy’s face, but right now he can’t even focus on Dongho’s damn face. His eyes won’t move from Dongho’s chest, black ink peeking out and saying hello to Minhyun. Hello to you guys too. His mind and heart are racing, and he’s not sure if he will pass out from arousal. He feels fucking angry, frustrated, vexed at the stylists, at Dongho. He’s also damn mad at how he desperately wants to jump the vocalist in front of the members, stylists, managers, the audience. 

Mingi chooses that time to be a complete idiot and pulls apart the cuts on Dongho’s shirt. He giggles like a maniac, and Aron, the puppy that he is for Mingi, joins in on the teasing. The poor vocalist freezes up at the sudden exposure and squeaks like a fucking mouse. Minhyun freezes up too but only because he got so hard in a few seconds that the blood in his brain struggled on where to go. 

Minhyun can pretty much see everything Dongho’s generous chest has to offer. His two tattoos contrast strikingly against the tan, smooth skin while his nipples are exposed, perky and pretty. Minhyun wants to praise Mingi for what he did and also jerk off in the bathroom just at the sight of Dongho’s beautiful tits. Fuck, what would he give just to rub himself between them. 

The stylist, thank god, yanks Dongho from Mingi and Aron, placing him in the chair and starts powdering away at his face. Minhyun swallows the saliva that collected in a pool in his mouth. He doesn’t want to be caught dead drooling like a dog just at the mere glance of Dongho’s chest. His hands are trembling, his dick is hard, and his mind is racing at the thousands of ways he could defile Dongho in one hour if he could simply have his way. 

Minhyun watches Dongho rise out of the seat and stretch, preparing himself for the upcoming performance. This time, the lead vocalist’s mouth becomes straight cotton instead of slobbering all over the couch as he catches Dongho’s ass in the perfectly tailored pants. He curses the stylists yet again. Minhyun’s manic mind convinces himself that Dongho must notice how desperate Minhyun is to rut against him, how absolutely depraved Minhyun is to want to rock himself between the plump asscheeks in front of him. Minhyun watches as Dongho leans down, sideways, up, and he becomes increasingly dizzy from shifting his eyes from Dongho’s prettily made-up face to his exposed, absolutely lewd chest to his bouncing mass of ass. Minhyun’s pretty sure he’s going to run out of breath in about five seconds. 

He tears his glances away from how beautiful Dongho looks and accidentally locks eyes with Jonghyun. The leader looks like he’s faring as well as Minhyun is, and that definitely isn’t well at all. He’s at least glad someone else is going through the stages of insanity along with him. 

Jonghyun subtly shifts his eyes towards the main vocalist and minutely nods towards the sculpted body in front of them. Minhyun can see Jonghyun’s forearms tighten, and he internally agrees. Dongho is extremely alluring, seductive, arousing. Minhyun wonders if the leader is also perverted enough to share Minhyun’s fantasies about Dongho on his knees squished between two cocks on each of his cheeks. He’s unable to prevent a small groan from escaping his lips. Jonghyun’s lips quirk up at the sound, and Minhyun scowls at how arrogant the leader looks. Jonghyun acts as if he wouldn’t jump at the thought of having the main vocalist’s thick thighs wrapped around his waist. Cocky bastard.

Minhyun jumps from his seat, his hardness barely concealed by the long length of his jacket. He’s aching to run to the bathroom and jerk himself off with just spit and determination. He’s sure the fresh image of Dongho looking as pretty as ever will have him finished before they reach the stage.

All of Nu’est is startled by the stage managers bursting into the dressing room, urging the group to start filing backstage for the performance. Minhyun’s devastated look is met by Jonghyun’s mocking laugh. Minhyun thinks his arrogant ass should at least look decent himself before laughing at him considering the leader’s bulge is at half-mast. What a fucking prick. The members file out, Aron and Mingi bouncing excitedly and Minhyun and Jonghyun having the stare-down of their lives. Dongho steps out last, oblivious and pouting at how cold the air feels against his chest. God, Minhyun cannot wait to kiss that pout away.

**Author's Note:**

> love all baekho stans and baekho (pretty boy)


End file.
